


Permanent

by cherryblossomsfall



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Heartache, Heartbreak, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Soulmates, why do i do this to poor renjun :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossomsfall/pseuds/cherryblossomsfall
Summary: in a world where if your soulmate rejects you, you get their initial carved into your skin...(i accidentally deleted this fuck)
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Permanent

**Author's Note:**

> day 13 of quarantine really hit me wow

Renjun stares at his arm in complete disbelief as two ‘j’s leave their mark on his slightly tanned skin.

“What do I do?”, Renjun kept asking himself as the silence of his room got louder and louder. A stifled sigh leaves his mouth as he hugs his knees. His eyes get teary with pure heartbreak.

“We just... don’t feel that way about you...” Jaemin’s words ring in his head as loud as a church bell at noon and yet his voice is still soothing.

Jaemin has always been smooth and soft. Even in the roughest situations, he pushed you softly. 

The way he suffocated Renjun’s heart was slow, soft and gentle. His words thought out and his expression controlled. He didn’t want to hurt Renjun and yet it seems that with just that fact he hurt him the most.

“Why is everything falling apart?”

Jeno and his strong arms couldn’t save him now. No amount of strength could pull these letters off him.

The smile on Jeno’s face will no longer be warm and his hugs will no longer be comforting. His arms are no longer Renjun’s to hold and that’s just that.

All that’s left from Jeno and Jaemin is a few letters completely permanent, unlike their love for Renjun.

“Maybe it’s better this way...” Whispers Renjun and hugs himself tighter.

He was blessed with too much love and now he is alone. More alone than he’s ever felt. The pain that’s soaring and spreading through him doesn’t seems to cease.

It’s like his every breath burns. Burns to be let out, to be heard, to just be... Anything... But what to do when everything seems worthless, when everything seems breathless, heartless, soulless...

Well... He might as well be soulless.

He looks down at the cursed engraved letters.

“So... Permanent...”


End file.
